1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to implantable blood pumps; and more specifically related to implantable left ventricular assist devices and methods of use.
2. Description of the Related Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,159 entitled “Rotary Blood Pump” discloses “A rotary blood pump includes a pump housing for receiving a flow straightener, a rotor mounted on rotor bearings and having an inducer portion and an impeller portion, and a diffuser. The entrance angle, outlet angle, axial and radial clearances of blades associated with the flow straightener, inducer portion, impeller portion and diffuser are optimized to minimize hemolysis while maintaining pump efficiency. The rotor bearing includes a bearing chamber that is filled with cross-linked blood or other bio-compatible material. A back emf integrated circuit regulates rotor operation and a microcomputer may be used to control one or more back emf integrated circuits. A plurality of magnets are disposed in each of a plurality of impeller blades with a small air gap. A stator may be axially adjusted on the pump housing to absorb bearing load and maximize pump efficiency.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved implantable axial blood pump.